Legacy
by jwll.rcl
Summary: This is a story about the last spartan of Sparta. As the great city-state of sparta fell. A boy was born and taken out of time by the fates themselves. Now thousands of years later, he comes back to complete his destiny. But a horribly fate befalls him. He and his mother are taken captive by Tarterus. This is where our story shall begin. On his escape of hell.
1. Prologue

**Legacy**

**A/N:The beginning here will start the same as my other story, Remember My Name but I will change it. It will be word for word the same until a few paragraphs in. Then that's where the story's will break off and become different.**

**Prologue:**

Chaos. Total and utter chaos. Women and children murdered in the streets and burned alive in the homes. All the men making a last effort to save their burning city. The great city-state Sparta. Home to the most fierce warriors history has ever know. This city now lay burning at the hands of the Athenians. Ares, the patron of the city unable to do anything about it, is up on Olympus destroying anything that got in his way whether it was a statue or another god. He didn't care, he just needed to let his anger out.

Back down in the burning city there is a woman who is running through all the chaos carrying a newborn child not but a few hours old. Somehow she manages to miss most of the enemy soldiers on her way to the temple. Muscles burning and lungs on fire she finally reaches the temple. She lays the baby boy in the middle of the temple and starts the procedure. She starts chanting in an old tongue long forgotten by most but still known by few. As soon as she finished chanting a while light shone from the baby. The woman had sacrificed her life so she could get the attention of their patron god, giving the baby the highest chance of living. As she lay dying she whispers one final prayer to Ares to get his attention.

Up on Olympus Ares had noticed the energy signature in his temple. He stopped destroying thins long enough to be curious as to who this energy was coming from. The suddenly he heard the prayer _Please, Save him._ He was confused by this for a second before he took a quick look at his temple seeing the dead woman and the baby boy. Without thinking twice he flashed down to save the boy but he was too late. As he flashed in another godly being flashed out taking the boy with them. When Ares realized this he went into a blood lust so powerful that he ended up being the downfall of his own city.

**-Line break-**

Athena stood on a hill overlooking the battle. Finally, after so many years of being mocked I have finally defeated Sparta. The great city-state that had Ares as their patron god. Proves him right. Now he should know that wisdom is more powerful than battle skills. Suddenly I sense an energy source coming from one of Ares temples. As I look in that direction I notice a bright flash of light come from it then suddenly go of. Curious I flash over there to see what was going on. As I flashed in I saw a woman on the ground dieing and a baby boy laying in the center of the temple. Suddenly there was another flash that signaled that Ares has arrived. He looked over the situation quickly.

"I will not let you take this boy Athena" Ares said as he unsheathed his great sword.

"I do not plan on taking that boy. I plan on killing him" Athena said as she brought her spear and shield into fighting position.

Right when there were lunging at each other there were three flashes of light. The fates had appeared.

Together they said," Neither of you will have anything to do with this boy yet. His fate is for another time. We will take him and lock him in time until it is his time for his destiny to come true." With that they flashed out with the boy.

Athena and Ares turned to each other and flashed out. Each to different location. Preparing for the day for when that boy was to come back.

**A/N: So I didn't change much in this. But I just wanted to get this out there. Just another idea I had for the into I had already written. Well I hope you enjoy this other story. As always please leave a review to tell me what I could do better. Favorite if you like it and have a nice day.**

**-Wilson out**


	2. Chapter 1

**Legacy**

**A/N:Profanity included. I don't tend to say things like fuck or anything. Just mainly shit and Dimmit. And hell. That's about it.**

**Chapter 1:**

Year 2000.

Ares was in his temple up on Olympus, sharpening his sword, when suddenly he felt a surge of power. At first he was worried and confused until he recognized the power signature as the fates. When he realized this he remembered the boy. He smiled to himself; happy that this boy still lives. This boy is the last true Spartan; the last true warrior of the world and he vowed to protect this boy till he came of age to protect himself. He would secretly train this boy to be a true hero. A hero that will be remembered. A Hero who created his own legacy to follow.

**-Line break-**

Athena was in her temple, looking over some blueprints of a new temple she was going to put up for herself, when suddenly she felt a surge of power. She was confused at first but then she recognized the energy signature as the fates. Curiously she thought about what the fates are doing here. They almost never show themselves innless it has to do with something very important. Interesting, very interesting indeed. I guess only time will tell.

**-Line break-**

**A/N:So I'M just going to skip all of the beatings and other dark and bad stuff he goes through. I will add a tiny bit at the beginning of the chapter. Also remember. He is going to be more mature for his age. He is more like a 10 year old than 7 year old in how mature he is.**

Year 2007

Finally, school is over for the year! After 9 months of teachers yelling at me and giving me detention, I get a break. I walked home happily for the first time in months. Not even the endless traffic of the city could deter my mood. As I walked up the steps to the third floor apartment I lived in with my mom I heard shouting. I approached the door quietly. It sounded like my mom was shouting at my step dad again. When I entered the room I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Standing in the middle of the hallway was my mom shouting at this man. But this man was different than any man I had ever seen before. He wore a cloak that seemed to have souls screaming in pain and fear. Just looking at it was making me so scared I wet my pants. Then I looked at his face. His eyes were black pits, endless voids that seemed to looked into your deepest secrets and take them out. His skin was an impossible ghostly white that only dead men had. His hair was blood red. Then I noticed that there was something dripping down from his hear and onto the floor. It was red just like blood. But I didn't get to this much on this because the next thing I know is him hit on the back of my head and all I see is black.

When i woke up I noticed I was chained to a wall. I opened my eyes a little and looked around the room. There wasn't a lot of light, just enough to be able to see everything in the room. There was old blood stains on the wall and the entire place smelled of dried blood, vomit, and a few other ungodly horrid things. Suddenly the door across from me burst open and the man I saw from before walked into the room. Following him were two unholy creatures carrying a table full of tools and devices. The creatures looked like beautiful, naked women at first but then you look down and notice that they had the bottom half of a snake. Instead of fingernails they had claws. I was so scarred I peed myself again. What are they going to do with me. What did this man want with me and my mom and what are those creatures. I opened my mouth to ask a question but the man interrupted me.

"Don't bother. You'll want to save your breath for later." He said in this dark voice that made me feel small and insignificant. That's when I noticed he had a presence to the room. He seemed to radiate power. But not just power but a kind of dark power. It made you feel scared and afraid of everything. The man turns to the two creatures and shows them where to put the table. He walks over to the table and picks up a knife that had this nasty serrated edge. He walk up to me and started talking again.

"So I guess you're wondering what you're doing here and who I am. Am I correct" He asks me as he twirls the knife around in his hands. I just nod my head, to scared to say anything.

"Well, I am Tarterus. Your mother paid me to protect you and I had for the past seven years but someone else paid me more to bring you here and torture you. So here you are. Down in the depths of hell about to get tortured for eternity." As he was saying this he was smiling then used the knife to cut off my shirt, somehow without cutting me.

"So why don't we get this party started" He said in a cheerful tone. He took the knife and dragged it across my skin from my right shoulder to my left hip. The knife dug deep into the skin but didn't hit any organs. I screamed out in pain. The pain was intense. How was I going to survive eternity of torture when just a simple knife cut hurts this bad. I started to cry and scream as Tarterus made more cuts all across my chest and arms. Finally after what seemed like hours of pain, I'm finally unable to even scream and I black out.

**-Line break-**

Year 2013

I woke up like I usually do, with Tarterus throwing a bucket of weak acid at me. To where it doesn't burn me that bad but hurts like a mother F*cker. When I look up I noticed Tarterus was there but this time he had his two snake bitch's holding someone. By the looks of them they look like a woman. I know what he was doing. He has done it before. He asks me if I want to take their torture and add it to my own so they felt less pain. I always said yes and in the end he just killed them. But at least I gave them a few moments of peace.

"I see that your awake and that you have noticed out guest." He says happily. I wonder what's got him so happy today.

"Why don't you say hi to our guess for today, Ekdikesis?" He said as he lifted the woman's' head by hear hair. The woman screamed out in pain and when I saw her face I burst out in tears for the first time in years. I would of called out her name but I was unable to talk. Tarterus had rendered me mute years ago. I was only able to make screams and other sounds of the sorts.

"I brought her here so she could say a final good bye to you before she dies." He told me as he pulled out a blood red long sword from a sheath at his side. He walked behind my mom and pointed the sword at her back.

Between her sobbing I heard her whisper," I'm so sorry" and right as she finished saying that the point of Tarterus' sword was pushed through her chest. At that moment I broke. After years of torture, the one person who I was always thinking about is dead. The one person who I knew loved me no matter what. The one person who kept me sane, grounded to earth, alive. And that person is now dead. I fell to me knees and screamed. I screamed an unholy scream so loud that the very ground shook. Then suddenly I felt a power come from within me. I didn't know what I was I just knew it needed to release it. All the pain and anger and hate coming out now in a burst of energy. With this burst of power came a light. Light shined off my body and incinerated the two snake Bitch's. Tarterus looked at me wide eyed and scared for the first time in his existence before he flashed out leaving me alone with my mother's body. I snapped the chains from the wall and walked over to her body and picked it up. In front of me was a tunnel that suddenly formed and seemed to go up at a steep incline. I didn't waste a second. I started to run down the tunnel to get out of this hell as fast as I could, carrying my mother's lifeless body. I saw faint light ahead and I knew I was reaching the end of the tunnel. I slowed to a walking pace as I reached the mouth of the tunnel and looked where I was. I looked up and saw that I was in a forest somewhere with the moon shining down on this clearing. What I failed to notice was all the girls in silver hunting outfits all around me. I walked to the center of clearing, dragging the chains still attached to my arms with me. Once I got to the center of the clearing I set down my mother's body as if it was a baby. I kneeled down and started to cry. After a moment of crying I raised my head screamed out. The sound that came from my throat was such a sound that signified pain, unimaginable pain that the person had endured. With that scream I released all the pent up power and energy. The ground started to shake like there was a massive earthquake. Light seemed to glow off of him and then the light formed a circle around him and shot up into the sky, as if it was a beacon for all to see. With knowledge I didn't know I had I used the energy I had to raise my mother's body. Her body started to float in the air until it was about 15 feet off the ground. Then I used the rest of my energy and sent her body and soul up to the stars so she could still see me and everyone else in this world, forever. Her body seemed to start to fade and slowly particle seemed to come off of her and travel up into the sky until there was nothing left. As this was happening the chains that were still connected to me started to glow then float. The light seemed to turn them into energy and then that energy was infused with my skin forming tattoos all over my chest, arms, and back. When this was done I released my hold over everything and the earthquake stopped and the light turned off. Right when I did this I felt a piercing pain in my chest. I looked down and saw a silver tipped arrow extruding from my chest. Then suddenly I blacked out.

**A/N:This is Artemis's pov. of what just happened when he walked out of the cave/ tunnel/ whatever the hell you want to call it thing. **

Me and my hunters were hunter down a pack of hell hounds up in Idaho when suddenly the ground started to shake. I signaled for my hunters to stop. That's weird there aren't supposed to be any earth quakes here as we are far away from the ocean. Then suddenly in the clearing before us a cave just popped up out of the ground. Shortly after a man carrying what looked like a woman walked out. The male walked to the center of the clearing and set her down. He then kneeled down next to her with his back to me. I could hear him crying. That's when I noticed that the woman appeared to be dead. How dare this male kill her and then cry over her body, as if he had any right to do so! Then suddenly he shot his head back and screamed into the night with his arm out wide. The sound that I hear just shocked me. The pain was evident in the sound. Suddenly the ground started to shake again but more violently this time. Then light started to glow from the male. His body seemed to glow for a moment before condensing into a circle of light and shooting up into the night sky. During this all my hunters were on the ground panicking and I was just able to stand up. Suddenly the woman's body started to float up into the air until it was about 15 feet about the ground. The woman's body seemed to dissolve into the sky. As this was happening the chains that were attached to the boys wrists started to glow with power. Soon they seemed to disappear then reappear as tattoos all across his chest, back, and arms. I raised my bow to try and shoot him before he completed whatever sick ritual he was doing. But the ground was still shacking to be for me to be able to hit him. Finally when the woman's body was completely dissolved and the tattoos on his body stopped going the light disappeared and the earth stopped shacking. The second I could, I shot him in the back with an arrow. I saw his head look down at the arrow before he supped forward, hopefully dead but I doubted it.

Once my hunters got their balance back I signaled for them to move in around the boy. I walked right up behind him and turned him over with my foot. I leaned down to check to see if he was still alive. After a moment I noticed that he was breathing and had a pulse. With a disgusted look on my face, I ripped the arrow out of his chest and poured some nectar on the wound so he wouldn't die. I'll need him alive for interrogation later. I told Zoe, my lieutenant, to head back to camp. She nodded and rounded up the hunters to start their run back to camp. I waited in the clearing for a while after my hunters left, thinking about what kind of power this mortal had and who his godly parent was. After looking around the clearing making sure not to miss anything I flashed myself and the boy back to camp. When I got there I told Phoebe to chain the male up in an empty tent. She happily agreed. I left the camp to go for a walk, thinking on what torture techniques I was going to use on this boy. I smiled thinking of all the possibilities.

**A/N: So now back to Ekdikesis's pov. **

I woke up in a very uncomfortable position. I was sitting on a wooden chain with my arms tied behind me and my legs tied to the chair. I took a quick moment to check my physical condition and noticed that the arrow that was once in my chest was removed but the wound still hurt a lot. Once I did that I looked at the room I was in. It looked like I was in a large silver tent with no bottom. The floor was just grass and dirt. Interesting, the person who shot the arrow was probably the one who captured me then considering how I am tied to a chair. Suddenly the tent flap is opened and in walks a 12 year old girl wearing a silver hunting outfit. She had two hunting knifes strapped to her waste and a bow and quiver of arrows on her back. She had long auburn hair that was tied in a ponytail and piercing silver eyes. Well shit…


	3. Chapter 2

**Legacy**

**A/N: Well um… Chapter 2 here. Hope you enjoy. Not sure if I put a disclaimer in the first chapter but here it is. I don't own and PJO characters or books. I would love to but I don't. But one day I may own my own characters. One day. **

**Chapter 2:**

Of all the people to have captured me, it just had to be the single most man hating goddess, Artemis. Sometimes I thought I had just bad luck, but now I know I have absolute shit luck. Artemis just stood in the entryway for a moment staring at me. I just looked back at her with a blank stare. Suddenly she lunges at me and punches me in the stomach. I let out a short gasp but that's it. I don't cry out from pain or anything else. She raises her fist again but this time she punches me in the face, breaking my nose in the process. I slump forward as blood gushes from my face. She continues to beat me for the next few minutes, fracturing a few ribs and other assorted bones. After what seemed like hours she stopped beating me. She seemed annoyed that not once did I cry out in pain for beg for mercy. This is nothing compared to what Tarterus put me through. I raise my head to stare at her for a moment. She looks back with a gaze full of hated and disgust.

"Why have you not cried out for mercy by now mortal. I hope you know you are never going to leave here alive. I will torture you for as long as I can until there is nothing left of you." She told me.

Being me I would have loved to have responded with some smart ass remark but Tarterus took my ability of speech away from all the screaming he made me do and all the acids/poisons he made me ingest. So I just looked back at her with my same blank stare.

"Answer me mortal!" Artemis yelled at me.

I just sat there quietly waiting for whatever punishment she was going to dish out at me. I really would love to speak to her but I couldn't. I had no words left to say. Tarterus made sure of that. Suddenly pain exploded on my face as my head was whipped to the side.

"I SAID ANSWER ME!" Artemis yelled in rage.

I just looked up at her with the same old blank stare.

And so this process went on for I don't know how long. She would come in and beat me. Lots of times she would bring a hunter or two with her. They would happily watch as their mistress bead me senseless for no reason. At first this is all she did then she started to use knifes and other tulles and poisons/acids to inflict pain on me. Most of the time I kept in the cries of pain but sometimes I would let one escape. When I did thought they all started laughing at me, saying how weak and worthless I was.

**-Line break-**

**Artemis pov.**

How has this mortal been able to survive this much punishment without saying anything or even dying. I know he is a demigod but even this is extreme for a demigod. All other males I know or knew would have long ago given in to the pain. Hell, even most gods would have given in to the pain that I have inflicted on this boy. Suddenly Hermes flashed in next to her.

"Yo Artemis, Counsel meeting now." Was all Hermes said before he flashed out.

I wonder what this meeting is about. Must be important if Zeus is calling a meeting so soon after the last one. I told Zoe where I was going to be before I flashed to the throne room. I grew to my godly height, walked over and sat down on my throne. I noticed I was the last one in the room. I nodded at Zeus to tell him I was ready.

"Now that Artemis is here we can commence this meeting" Zeus said.

"UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! Why are we having a meeting so soon after we just had one!" Dionysus complained.

"We are having this meeting because of the prophecy Apollo has had" Zeus told Dionysus sternly.

"HHmmmppp." Was all he said in return.

"So what is this prophecy that is so important?" I asked.

Zeus signaled for Apollo to tell them the prophecy.

_The last of his kind, you must find_

_At his birth, he was frozen in time_

_To be reborn in the right time._

_Mute he is, for that is his pain_

_Pain and suffering is all he knows_

_Yet kindness he shows, to those that are worthy._

_The path to redemption he will show_

_The final fight he shall fight._

_And with his last breath he must save what is right_

_Or darkness will consume all._

_And on his death he departs_

_Only to return when the world calls for him again._

_He seeks vengeance upon those who were wronged_

_A warrior he is,_

_To protect he must._

_He is the legacy,_

_He is Vengeance_

As Apollo finished saying the Prophecy everyone in the council started shouting at each other.

"Quiet!" Zeus shouted.

"Now the reason I called you here was to discuss where we can find this person who is "The last of his kind"." Zeus said. "I have a feeling that when the fates appeared here 13 years ago, they were transporting this person out of his time spell so he was no longer frozen in time. I also think that the power signature we all felt a few months back was the same person."

When he said this I felt a little nervous about this because if what Zeus was saying is correct, then for the past few months I have been relentlessly torturing our only hope of escaping the coming darkness. Suddenly Ares spoke.

"I think I know who this person is. If I am correct then it is a boy. This boy is the last living Spartan from the original city-state of Sparta. He was born on the fall of my magnificent city but he did not die. The fates came and took him away till the time was right. So you would be correct to say that when the fates came it was the boy they were transporting. Ever since he was about 5 years old I have been training him in his dreams. I don't know where he is because he never told me. But he seemed to be in a lot of pain where ever he was." Ares told the council.

"Wait, what do you mean where he was. Aren't you still in contact with him?" Apollo asked.

"No I am not. Ever since a few months ago, on the night of that we all felt the power, I haven't been able to contact him in his dreams." Ares responded. As he said this he seemed to have a sad expression on his face. He seemed to must truly care about this boy.

"Ok well with this new incite on who it is, I would like you to go hunt them down Artemis." Zeus told me.

"If what I know is true then I already know where the male filth is." I responded to them. Not worried at all about what condition he was in anymore.

"Then bring him to us!" Zeus commanded. I quickly flashed to camp and walked into the tent and woke him up by making a few new slash marks across his chest with my dagger.

**Ekdikesis's pov.**

I was suddenly woken up by Artemis making some new slash marks across my chest. I didn't bother raising my head to look at her knowing she was going to use some new form of torture on me, to try and get me to talk. But I was shocked when she said this," Guess what; today is your lucky day. You get to go visit the council." She said as she walked over to me and slashed my ropes holding me to the chair. With nothing holding me to the chair I fell to the ground, unable to keep myself upright. Artemis looked at me with disgust on her face before she made some chains appear on my hands and feet and flashed us to the throne room. I appeared next to Artemis's throne. She proceeded to throw me into the middle of the throne room where I fell in a heap on the floor, a pool of my own blood quickly forming around me. The pain of all the torturing she has done to me is quickly catching up on me. I'm barely able to stay awake at this point the pain is so great. But suddenly I feel a worm feeling all over me and I black out.

**Artemis pov.**

As I flashed back into the throne room with the boy, I felt quite content with me self know that I got to teach another male "Hero" his place in the world. I threw him into the middle of the throne room where he fell in an undignified heap; blood quickly pooling below him. Everyone looked at me in horror. Shocked at what I had done to this boy. They all knew how much I hated all males but they had never truly seen what I could do to one I captured. Apollo and Ares were the first ones to break away from the initial shock.

"What the hell did you do to him!" both Ares and Apollo said at the same time. Ares jumped forward drawing his sword to protect the boy. Apollo ran forward and immediately started to heal him. But right as Apollo reached him, he passed out. Apollo had a frantic look on his face. Desperately trying to keep the boy alive. Finally all the other gods started to break out of their shock.

"What possessed you to do this Artemis!" Zeus said exasperated.

"Well, I found him doing something to the body of this woman he killed. He made the body disappear like dust in the wind and he was glowing." I replied smugly.

"But must you treat him like this. He is the only one who can save us from the coming darkness as this prophecy says and I also need proof that he actually killed that woman as you say he did." Zeus said.

"Fine. We can search his memories when he wakes. If he wakes that is" I said with a slight smile on my face. Happy that I caused this male so much pain.

**-Line break-**

I woke up feeling better than I have ever felt since I was a little kid. For a second I thought I was dreaming until all the memories and pain came back to me. Quickly I sat up wondering where I was. Right as I sat up though pain started shooting through my chest and I was forced to lie back down. Just then I heard someone walk into the room. They didn't seem to notice I was awake until I groaned in pain. I tried sitting up again but the person quickly rushed over to me and pushed me right back down.

"Don't sit up yet. You are in no condition to move. You really shouldn't even be up yet." He told me. I just look at him with a look saying I will do as I dam well please. Then proceeded to try and get up again. This time, after a lot of moaning and groaning in pain, I was able to sit up in the hospital bed. He sighed at just looked at me.

"Man you're a real mess." He said to me. I just nod at him confirming what I thought.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Apollo and you sir, happen to be lucky enough to be in my palace infirmary. Actually you're really just lucky to be alive but we can talk about that later. So now about you. What's your name" He said to me.

I just look at him not saying anything.

"Don't be shy. It's cool if you don't want to say anything. I'm just wondering considering how I just saved your life."

I just looked straight at the wall with a sad look in my eyes. I was unable to answer him no matter how bad I wanted to. After a little bit Apollo seemed to be getting annoyed with me not answering him.

"Dude really. Can you please at least just tell me your name? That's it, nothing else. No history or back story. Just your name." He said in a slightly angry tone of voice.

I just kept looking at the walk, my gaze getting sadder by the minute. Then suddenly Apollo looked my straight in the eyes. He saw the sad look in my eyes and instantly understood why I wasn't answering him. It's because I couldn't.

"You can't answer me can you?" He said softly. I just nod my head in confirmation.

Apollo thought about this problem for a few minutes before he suddenly lit up like a light bulb. And trust me, he literally lights up like that being the god of the sun and all. He quickly walks up to my side and grabs my shoulder.

"Ok I'm going to bless you and give you a little bit of my godly energy. It will allow you to speak telepathically to people since you can't use your voice. You will also be able to communicate with all animals and other living creatures." Apollo quickly told me. I just nodded my head in confirmation.

Suddenly I started to glow and I had a warm feeling overcome me and I felt serge of power.

"Ok It's all done. You will have natural healing powers and your skills with a bow will now be the like of a god." Apollo told me.

"Thank you." I told him in his head.

Apollo was shocked for a moment at how my voice sounded.

"Holy shit dude. Your voice sounds like- like- like just badass awesomeness. It's like a soothing wave washing over you comforting you but has the power to equally crush you with a single thought." Apollo said to me excided.

"Cool description" I said.

Apollo seemed ready to explode from excitement.

"Yo, you ok Apollo? You seem about ready to explode from excitement." I told him.

"Yah I'm cool." He said after calming down.

"It's just I'm so overwhelmed by your telepathic voice. It's like so intoxicating and makes me really excited if you couldn't tell."

"Yah… Well don't get too used to it because for the most part I'm going to try and just not talk. I'm so used to it now that it's weird talking."

Apollo just nodded his head at me.

"OK, well with all that settled out, it's time for you to rest. You shouldn't really even be awake with the wounds you had. So night night." Apollo said before I suddenly felt really sleepy and I went into a dreamless sleep.

**-Line break-**

When I woke up again I was feeling a little bit better but my ribs still hurt like something else. Most of the cuts I had were healed and all the ones that were not healed were almost healed. I looked up as I heard someone walking down the hall way. Suddenly Artemis appears in the doorway and I didn't give her a second look. Before she could even react I had flipped back onto the window sill behind me broke the window and was falling through the air. It just so happened to be that the room I was in had a window view of the edge of Olympus. So now I was free falling in the sky above New York. I was high enough up that I could position myself away from all the people and buildings and land in central park. The ground was coming up to meet me fast. This is going to hurt. Right before I hit the ground I flip over onto back. When I do hit the ground I feel a blinding pain in my back and chest then I black out.

**Apollo pov.**

I was walking to the infirmary to check up on Ekdikesis when I heard the sound of a window breaking come from his room. I flashed in only to see Artemis staring out the broken widow that was just above the bed that Ekdikesis was supposed to be in. Key word there, **supposed** to be in.

"What the hell did you do to him!" I shouted at Artemis in rage. For basically the first time ever, I shouted at my little sister in rage.

"I did nothing. I came here to talk to him. The second he saw me walk through the doorway he flipped back onto the window sill, broke the window, and proceeded to jump out and off Olympus." Artemis told me. I made sure to check to see if she was lying and she wasn't. I look at her for another moment before breaking away.

"Well now I have to go save him again because of you. I really hope he didn't re-break his ribs. It was a pain in the ass to heal those the first time" I told her angry.

I looked at the window to see where he would have fallen when I saw a crater suddenly form in the middle of central park. At least he landed on the earth rather than the hard concrete or in a building. Then things would have gone from bad to worse. Quickly seeing exactly where he landed I flashed to the location to retrieve him. When I got there I noticed he was in the middle of the crater he formed when he hit. Dam he hit hard, this crater is larger than I thought. Before I got side tracked again I ran over and kneeled beside the boy's unconscious body. I proceeded to use my godly energy to check what was wrong and then proceed to fix what I could here so I didn't hurt him anymore when I moved him. God Dimmit, he broke his ribs again. And to think that I thought he was going to make a full recovery in record time. Once I made sure his condition was stabilized and he wasn't going to die on me suddenly, I picked him up and flashed us both to a new room in my infirmary. A room that wasn't on the edge of Olympus this time. I set him down and gave him a little bit of nectar to heal up and left him to sleep. This time thought, as I left I made sure to lock the room from anyone entering without me letting them in. God I really hope he can fully recover before someone else tries to kill him. If this keeps up, he won't be saving anyone, let alone himself.

**A/N: Well this is the end of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter he is finally going to meet the rest of the counsel and Artemis is going to promise not to try and kill him, again. Also please do tell me if something is confusion or if I made a spelling error. I am not the best speller in the world but spell check sure does help. As always, leave a review if you can, favorite if you liked it. Till next time. **

**-Wilson out.**


End file.
